Seismic surveying is used for identifying subterranean elements, such as hydrocarbon reservoirs, freshwater aquifers, gas injection zones, and so forth. In seismic surveying, seismic sources are placed at various locations on a land surface or seafloor, with the seismic sources activated to generate seismic waves directed into a subterranean structure.
The seismic waves generated by a seismic source travel into the subterranean structure, with a portion of the seismic waves reflected back to the surface for receipt by seismic sensors (e.g., geophones, accelerometers, etc.). These seismic sensors produce signals that represent detected seismic waves. Signals from the seismic sensors are processed to yield information about the content and characteristic of the subterranean structure.
A typical land-based seismic survey arrangement includes deploying an array of seismic sensors on the ground. Marine surveying typically involves deploying seismic sensors on a streamer or seabed cable.